


Summertime

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mideel, Oblivious, Pining, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Zack plans a trip to Mideel, a hot spring town in the middle of nowhere. He's accompanied by Sephiroth and by special request, his best buddy, Cloud who needs a break from the constant disappointment of failing SOLDIER exams. Here, the three of them make short but memorable memories. And Cloud gets more than what he bargained for, but in the end, he's probably not complaining.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I removed the word woe from the title because it's not a sad story lol. It's a very fluffy fic T_T
> 
> I've only been in an Omatsuri once! It's such a fun experience T_T but I kinda wish I visited at night too. The food was so good T_T And the sweets and treats were so good! Anime makes it feel so spectacular. And it is, even during the day! T O T I took liberties and added some of the Japanese culture in Mideel.
> 
> This fic is set before the Nibelheim mission. Sort of like the calm before the storm. They all need to relax~ really self indulgent. But fun!

Cloud was never a fan of hot springs.

But here he was, accompanying Zack and the General on a “business” trip which was really just a forced vacation that Shinra gave to their employees when they needed to calm down.

“I can’t.”

“But Cloud, you’ll love it. It’s good for the skin. It’ll heal your body, help with blood circulation, relax your muscles, reduce stress and help with sleep.” Zack nodded, as he read the flyer.

Cloud resisted the urge to slap a hand on his forehead.

“Have you ever been in one?” Zack said as he squatted while waiting for Sephiroth.

“No. Never.” Cloud was wondering if there was a way out of this predicament.

They were looking at the entrance of the hot spring, and Sephiroth came out, saying, “I paid for it, Zack.”

* * *

How did he get himself in this situation?

Cloud was handed a wooden basket, a soap, towel, and a sponge. A little ways inside, the men and women’s section were separated by a wall.

There were rows of lockers where he could place his clothes but it was empty except for the two other SOLDIERs.

And Cloud stared as Sephiroth and Zack began undressing in front of him.

“Cloud don’t be shy.”

Cloud nervously swallowed. He’d done this enough. In the barracks, the showers were communal after all.

And Zack sighed, “We’re on a vacation right now. There’s no need to stand at attention or give us a salute. You’re making Sephiroth laugh and that’s not something you see every day.”

Sephiroth looked away.

And Cloud felt heat rising to his cheeks. Was he an idiot or something? He forcefully exhaled and relaxed his body. Shinra beat it into him that he must always show respect to his superiors and he was just following protocol. Maybe it was because Sephiroth was there. He was used to having Zack around but the General was something else.

And then Zack removed his helmet.

Cloud was already sweating underneath all the gear.

A very naked Zack was beginning to undress him.

“You infantrymen wear too much gear. I guess it does have its uses since it helps keep you alive. But maybe they should consider giving you armor for warmer climates. I feel like you’ll suffocate before you can do anything. You're so red, Cloud.”

Zack frowned and pressed a hand on Cloud’s forehead. Cloud felt heat rise up on his cheeks even more.

“I was worried you had a fever.”

Cloud’s voice hitched, “Zack. I can do it myself.”

And Zack merely removed his scarf, tossing it carelessly on the bench beside them and slowly unbuttoned Cloud’s front.

Then the man removed his arm guard and shoulder straps. Next came the gloves and by then Cloud was moving backwards.

He stumbled and Zack caught him and Cloud was helped upwards.

“Woah. Are you okay?”

“I… I really can do it myself.” And Cloud pushed Zack away, hurriedly stripping himself.

“Ah, really? We’ll go ahead then. The whole place is ours so no need to rush.”

Cloud swallowed again.

Wasn’t that a bit too fancy? Well he knew Shinra liked to spoil their Firsts, but really, wasn’t this a bit too much?

Cloud sighed... 

And the hot spring resort even came with a change of clothes. A Yukata? They called it a yukata. But Cloud didn’t bring spare briefs with him.

Zack told him it was just going to be a regular mission. He didn’t tell him that his mission was to “guard” them for a week as if two Firsts needed guards. Zack probably pulled some strings.

Cloud sighed and finally finished taking off his socks. He stared at the yukata. The thought of wearing his old underwear was distasteful so once he had the time, he’ll escape and find one. Or head off to a laundromat (if they had it in Mideel at all) to wash and dry it on the same day. But the thought of doing that for the next few days felt tiring.

But that’s the plan.

Mideel was relatively removed from civilization and getting there required riding a company provided chopper. It wasn’t one of the best moments of Cloud’s life as he was trying not to barf the entire way.

Zack was apologizing but kept saying he'll make it up to him.

But once they got to Mideel, it wasn’t any better.

The air was humid. It was warm and there was a weird sort of feeling of his eardrums wanting to pop, as if the pressure in the area was a bit too much. Someone said it was because Mideel was close to the Lifestream, and that’s why sometimes waters of the shore were unusually green.

What even was the Lifestream? The villagers seemed to know all about it, saying strange stuff would pop out and get washed out, strange things, even people at times who lost their memories.

That aside, Cloud saw a few shops along the way. Hopefully he’ll find clothes there.

And more importantly, spare briefs. He couldn’t imagine going commando after all.

* * *

The hot spring was steaming hot.

Cloud was carrying his stuff inside the wooden basket, just staring at the two SOLDIER Firsts. Zack was sitting on a wooden chair behind Sepiroth who was examining the bottles that were neatly arranged before the large mirrors on the wall. Zack waved as he paused from washing the Sephiroth’s back. Suds flying in the air. “Cloud! Let me wash yours too! Sephiroth can do mine since he’s almost done.”

“Uh… okay.” It was difficult to say no to Zack when he was all smiles.

And Cloud asked what he did wrong as he passed his sponge and soap to Zack who just grinned.

He placed the wooden basket beside the chair on Zack's side and self consciously tied the thin blue towel around his waist tighter.

And then, the warm soapy sponge began scrubbing Cloud's back and he sighed in comfort.

Somehow it felt pleasant. Not at all too bad.

“I’ve gone here before and this is how they do it Cloud,” Zack said, as he enthusiastically began scrubbing Cloud’s back. Cloud grimaced.

“Really? People enjoy scrubbing each other’s back?”

“Yeah. It’s nice. Maybe I should introduce it to SOLDIER!? It’s something to do.”

Cloud shook his head. Zack can be so random sometimes.

But Sephiroth was nodding along, “The idea has some merit. This will get some of the younger ones to relax.”

Cloud didn’t know if it was normal to relax in a situation that showed so much skin. Really? Or maybe he was just really shy to appreciate the thought.

And before long, Zack was pouring shampoo on Cloud’s hair, “Wow, your hair’s so soft even when it’s so spikey. Come on, see Sephiroth. It’s so different from mine. My hair’s like super coarse, but Cloud’s hair is soft as a feather.”

Sephiroth stood up and placed a hand on top of Cloud’s hair, feeling it for himself, “You’re right.”

And Sephiroth leaned, long hair spilling down before Cloud as Cloud looked up into green eyes.

“What shampoo and conditioner do you use?”

Cloud whimpered, “Uh… uh… just the one they provide in the barracks.”

“I see. I should try it once to see if it makes a difference.”

Zack was laughing, “Seph, leave your hair alone. It looks good enough they should make commercials out of it.”

And Sephiroth absently began fingering Cloud’s spikey strand. “Does it ever lay flat?”

“If it gets more wet, it does,” Cloud’s voice was really tiny.

And Sephiroth took a handheld shower, and placed it on top of Cloud’s head, to satisfy his curiosity. The man turned the knob and water started raining down.

And Cloud gasped as a mouthful of suds came running down his face.

Zack immediately wrapped an arm around him. “Let me join in. Point it at me next.”

Sephiroth humored Zack.

It was strange, and almost surreal.

And Sephiroth’s towel briefly slipped and Cloud blinked as Sephiroth let go of the shower head to tie the towel more securely around his waist.

“Hmmn, Zack. Are you sure we need towels at all? I find it difficult to keep tying it when it slips.”

And Zack took out the flyer from his wooden bucket, “See the photo. For guys, and girls, it’s normal to wear a towel. Even in the bath.”

“Why?”

“Uh, I would expect it’s to cover your privates.”

Sephiroth stared at the innocuous photograph and shook his head.

“I have had enough.”

And Cloud turned around just in time for Sephiroth to toss the flimsy piece of cloth and began showering in nude glory.

Zack pouted, “But it feels more authentic like this.”

Cloud sighed and continued shampooing as he heard Sephiroth mutter, “I have no need for things that hold no purpose.”

It was difficult not to think of what he just saw. It was difficult not to go down that childish route of comparing sizes but Sephiroth’s dick was. Not normal.

Sized.

Trying to erase the image from his head. Zack pulled him up and Cloud looked down to see his towel slip.

And Sephiroth smirked, “See.”

Zack laughed. “Fine!”

And Zack tossed his too and marched straight to the bath dragging a naked Cloud in tow.

* * *

The water was hot. Sizzling hot it felt like he was going to get boiled alive.

Cloud felt like his soul was evaporating as he sat there.

“Ahhhhh. So good.”

Zack moaned as he floated in the middle of the rocky hot spring. Open sky was above them.

And Cloud was moaning too, in misery.

“Is it too warm for you… Cloud?”

Sephiroth was merely sitting on the side, with his eyes closed.

“Yes.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m from Nibelheim, sir. It’s cold up there. I never got used to the warmer climate here… and Mideel is just too warm for my tastes..."

“I see. Call me Sephiroth, Cloud. No need to be so polite. Outside of work, I’m just an ordinary man.”

Cloud wanted to scoff. Ordinary was something that can never be used to describe Sephiroth. Cloud had posters of him inside his room in Nibelheim and they never did the man justice.

Just sitting there with his eyes closed made the man look straight out of a magazine.

An R rated magazine.

It was something the Silver Elite would kill for and pay so much money to… see.

“Is that blood?”

“Huh?” Zack swam and twirled him around and Cloud felt dizzy.

“What?”

“Your nose. It’s bleeding Cloud! Oh no.”

“It’s ‘kay. Am fine.” Cloud wiped the blood off his nose with his hand but more kept going down.

“W...why’s there four of you all of a sudden?” Cloud asked out loud as he fell face first into the water.

“Seph! What do I do! What do I do?!”

* * *

Cloud woke up in an unfamiliar ceiling.

He was wearing the black Yukata.

“He’s awake! Cloud, you scared me. I thought I killed you. I never should have forced you in.” Zack was just sobbing.

“And you should have told me you forgot to pack clothes. Sephiroth bought you some for your stay. I’m really really really Sorry.”

Zack pressed two of his hands together in a prayer, “Please forgive me.”

And Cloud waved him away.

“These are the only ones I could find.” Sephiroth held them out.

More pieces of Yukata were laid next to Cloud and then there were briefs.

Cloud blushed hotly at this. He didn’t want to ask how they got his size.

* * *

At night, they were treated to fireworks as they went out with wooden slippers they called Geta. There was a Shrine nearby which prayed to the Lifestream and stores were lined up left and right. Somehow they managed to visit during a time where they were holding a yearly festival to the Gods.

Zack bought him everything and anything his eyes landed on.

Cloud found himself enjoying it despite what happened earlier. Sephiroth looked different somehow.

When he saw the man before the trip, his face was serious and there were dark lines under his eyes but now, it felt like the man was enjoying himself.

It made him look human somehow.

“Let’s try this one.”

Zack pointed at a stand where they could shoot at objects and if they hit, they get to win a price.

“What do you want Cloud, I’m going to get it for you!”

Cloud was already holding goldfish he had no idea how to keep, a chocobo plushie, and a big ball of cotton candy on another hand.

“Let me hold that for you,” Sephiroth offered.

“Oh thanks,” Cloud found himself saying carelessly, before catching himself, “Ah. On second thought, no it’s okay. It’s not that heavy at all, Sir.”

“Sephiroth. And I insist, Cloud,” Sephiroth leaned down, and took his gold fish, and toy plushie away.

Cloud was treated to a faint scent of Vanilla as Sephiroth leaned down close enough.

Above them, the sky was painted pink, yellow, red, green, as the fireworks continued.

“Cloud! Cloud. Tell me what you want!”

Zack was screaming against the sound of booming fireworks and Cloud pointed at the camera.

“You want that? Easy.”

Cloud sighed as he watched Zack waste his money. He missed several times until he finally got it right.

“Thank you for your business!”

“You spent a lot of money, Zack.”

“Ah, that’s nothing. Here you go.”

Cloud accepted the gift. “You know, you don’t need to keep apologizing to me, right? I’m fine now.”

“Well, it’s rare that we get to spend some time away from everything like this. Might as well enjoy it.”

And Cloud wore the cheap camera and took a photograph of Sephiroth looking up to the sky. He took another of Zack trying to win an arm wrestling contest and breaking the other contestant’s arm in the process. Sephiroth used a full cure instantly and apologized for Zack’s behavior.

He began eating his Cotton candy and noticed Sephiroth was staring at him.

“You have something on your face.”

Cloud tilted his head to the side “My face?”

Sephiroth leaned closer, and licked it off.

“Ehhh?” Zack said scandalized.

“Sweet.”

Cloud touched his cheek. Wondering if it just happened. Why it happened. And when he looked closer, Sephiroth’s face looked red. And when he looked closer, the man was holding a white bottle. It read sake.

“Zack, what’s sake?”

“Some form of alcohol, why?”

“Oh. I think Sephiroth’s drunk?”

“Hey? How come you’re drunk already? It’s still so early. I’ll go and get water okay, Cloud why don’t you sit with him for awhile.”

And Cloud watched Sephiroth raise the bottle.

“SOLDIERs almost never get drunk. I should bring this back with me. I’m sorry if my actions surprised you,” Sephiroth said. And Cloud giggled when the man hiccuped.

It was.

Adorable.

“It’s okay. Can I take another picture?”

Cloud knew he was taking advantage but he was going to treasure this memory forever. He instructed Sephiroth to do a peace sign and raise the bottle to his lips.

Cloud was grinning like a loon as he stared at his photo on the cheap digital camera.

And Sephiroth looked down, pressing an arm against his, “Why does one photo make you so happy? When I’m next to you.”

Cloud didn’t know how to answer that.

“Um… because photos last longer? That way, I can look at this again and remember this moment.”

Sephiroth smiled. The man plucked the camera away from him, “Then perhaps, this is something I’d like to remember too.”

Sephiroth snapped a picture of Cloud’s wholly unprepared face.

And when it was handed back to him, Cloud could see he was blushing, blue eyes lit up in a rainbow, reflecting the color of the sky. And Zack was behind him running with three bottles of water. Behind him. Fireworks.

* * *

Cloud groaned as he got home and Sephiroth insisted on more alcohol. Zack was indulgent enough.

And the two men began playing a game of cards.

Cloud fell asleep to their voices.

And in the morning he woke up to a facefull of white and black. Two bodies pressed against him.

Cloud didn’t have enough lives for this.

When he made a move to stand up, Sephiroth pulled him closer, pressing his face on his chest. Zack snored behind him, his breath smelled like alcohol.

Sephiroth’s heartbeat was slow.

But it was slowly beating faster.

“Um…” Cloud knew the man was awake. He knew well enough that SOLDIERs woke up to the tiniest things.

“Clouddd.” Zack pressed up behind him, grinding against his butt.

“Uhh… uh.”

“Shh.”

That was Sephiroth’s voice.

Cloud sighed and settled on being a prisoner in those arms. It seemed like they weren’t going to let go anytime soon.

* * *

Cloud was petting the inn’s cat and his blue eyes sparked as if some bright idea overtook him. He took out his paper fan which had a tassel at the end and began waving it around.

The cat soon began chasing after it.

And so were Sephiroth’s eyes.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Zack murmured.

Sephiroth nodded absently as he drank tea and munched on the free biscuits.

“If I didn’t have Aerith, I’d be all over him by now.” And Zack said this with a smiling face and sighing to himself.

Sephiroth picked up on Cloud’s laughter, as the Cat finally caught the tassel and how the blonde frowned as the cat’s claw got caught on the paper fan too.

“Aww.”

And the inn manager came over, a female, and began conversing with Cloud.

“Her name’s Aki.” The lady said, and put her hand on her mouth as she laughed as Aki, the cat finally got her paw free.

“I’m sorry she scratched your fan. If you’d like, the inn has their own fans. I’ll give it away to you for free.”

“Really?”

“Just give me a moment…”

And the lady smiled at Cloud, a little bit too flirty for a smile, her hand lingering on Cloud’s shoulder for longer than what was necessary but Cloud paid no attention. Just scratching under the cat’s chin.

Sephiroth was annoyed.

“He likes you.”

Sephiroth looked at Zack.

“I know,” Sephiroth saw it and felt it. The blush. The dilated pupils. The feel of Cloud’s blood rushing through his veins as Sephiroth held his wrist.

Zack laughed and put his arms behind his head and said in a sing-song voice, “I always wanted to introduce him to you. More for his sake. Just to give him a little boost. He’s been trying to join SOLDIER and he’s been feeling down lately. And so are you. I don’t know. Maybe you’ll be good for each other.”

“He’s sixteen.”

“You already looked him up? That’s fast, Seph.” Zack teased.

“I merely make it a habit to look up every member of the team.”

“This is a vacation though.”

“Old habits die hard,” Sephiroth looked down and at Cloud again as the Manager gave Cloud more treats and a black box that looked too expensive to be a normal freebie.

“You didn’t have to… but thank you miss.”

“Cloud! Food’s here!” Zack watched Cloud wave at the manager and the cat and the boy sat on the table.

“Wow. This is a lot.”

“Mideel’s seafood speciality. Gotta try all these delicacies. It’s nothing like Costa Del Sol, but it’s still pretty good.”

Cloud was hesitant and Sephiroth took the initiative and started piling food on the teenager’s plate.

“I recommend trying these first with the soup. And a bit of the rice.”

And Cloud’s face lit up as he savoured the food.

Zack had never seen his buddy so expressive.

“Aww Cloud. You’re too precious. Are they even feeding you in the barracks?”

At the mention of barracks, Cloud’s face fell.

“Yeah, I remember the canteen there. It’s called sludge for a reason.”

“If Angeal was here, he’d treat you to his cooking,” Sephiroth said.

Zack frowned. “Yeah. Angeal.”

Cloud recalled the other First whose cooking was rumored to be one of the best.

“Well, if there’s one thing my mentor taught me, it’s that you should never waste food. So eat up, Cloud.”

* * *

Sephiroth watched the boy, and it was almost difficult to do it unnoticed because Cloud was hyper aware of him.

He wondered if it was that easy to be selfish.

Zack hinted that he wouldn’t be opposed if Sephiroth decided to try Cloud out.

But all his relationships in the past were purely for sexual needs.

The thought of ruining someone so pure was beyond him.

But the thought of Cloud being with others gave him a small measure of annoyance.

He watched Cloud as if he was watching an animal, carefully cataloging the boy’s behavior.

He already knew Cloud found the heat unbearable, and sometimes sat in front of the AC, fanning himself or loosening whatever he was wearing. After taking a bath, the boy liked to drink something warm, like milk, or something fizzy like soda.

The boy had sensitive skin, and already he could see the freckles popping up and the boy was self conscious about it too.

In comparison to Zack who was happily chatting up females and joining random beach games, Cloud would rather be alone. The blonde would stay under the umbrella preferring not to swim at all.

Because Cloud didn’t know how to swim. He was deathly afraid of drowning, and of the waves and the thought of riding a boat made the boy sick.

Such a fragile creature.

But surprisingly Cloud was also rather quick to anger, and at one time picked a fight with a drunk patron who was making a pass at one of the female servers. The boy still didn’t know how to pick his battles. While Cloud had a problem with his temper, he was also quick to appease. Sephiroth wondered why Cloud was so eager to prove himself but it felt like a personal question to ask.

Zack was close to him. Always touching. And once or twice, he decided not to comment when Zack would press lips against Cloud’s neck. Feather like touches. And the boy thought this was all normal. And he knew Zack was only torturing himself by staying away.  
  
Sephiroth observed further that Cloud was unaware of his own attraction to his best friend. The two were more suited to each other. But when he was around, Cloud would automatically gravitate to his side. Listen to his every word.

When Cloud was drunk, he was very vulnerable and more susceptible to suggestions and had the tendency to fall back into his Nibelheim accent.

He would have been an easy lay. A good lay. Sephiroth imagined pushing into the boy’s body once or twice. His mind following rather familiar patterns but something about Cloud was just _different_. Any other person, he would have fucked by now.

But. Cloud was pure. In ways most people from Shinra never were. Curious, he asked a question.

“Have you ever killed before?”

And Cloud looked away. Eyes haunted.

“With a gun. I had to protect my comrades.”

“If you plan to join SOLDIER, you’ll need to get used to killing.”

And Cloud nodded, smiling, “I’ll do my best.”

And Zack looked at him disapprovingly.

Sephiroth merely cemented the idea that Cloud Strife was too pure. Such a boy would never survive Shinra intact. And a strange thought of stealing away Cloud Strife and placing him inside a box and never letting him out to see the world came.

Out of nowhere.

_Why not take him?_

_My son?_

_He will be yours._

_He was created for you._

Strange voices were inside his head. He thought he would get rid of them by having a little bit of rest but somehow it only got worse in Mideel.

* * *

Cloud was feeling a little sad. Seven days had gone by so fast and already, they were going back.

“Don’t worry, Cloud. There’s plenty of time to do this in the future. Don’t let Seph know, but he and I are planning to quit after our next mission.”

“Really? Why?”

Zack sighed, “Shinra stinks and there’s just some things I can’t deal with anymore. It’s stupid I know. But Seph’s already lost so much. I don’t want to tell you anything classified for now… but to be honest. I was wondering if you could give up on your dream on SOLDIER.”

Cloud felt betrayed, “No. I…”

“Yeah, I know. I guess I was being a little too selfish.”

Sephiroth got out wearing his full armor and gone was the easy going person Cloud had gotten a glimpse of. In turn, Sephiroth looked like the General. Stoic. Cold. Calculating.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Cloud came back to his bunker and began swiping through the camera.

And there was one photo that got him blushing.

On the photo, Sephiroth had a hand on Cloud's chest and lips pressed on Cloud's cheek while he was sleeping.

The next photo had Zack with a written message that he had to flip around and it said.

**He likes you too.**

And it was taken two days before the end of the trip. How could Cloud miss it?

He took out his phs and phoned Zack.

“If this is a joke, I’m going to kill you Zack. You used my camera. Why didn't you tell me.”

And Zack was laughing on the other end.

“It’s not. I feel the same. I think I love you, Cloud. So I wasn’t sure if it was gonna work. Hahaha.”

“Zack!”

Cloud ended the phone call because he felt too overwhelmed.

And then he keyed in the message.

**_IDIOT. You should have told me. I hate you._ **

**_Wait no. I don’t hate you._ **

**_Please tell me you’re joking._ **

And Cloud recalled the number of times Zack had been pressing up on him. Feeling him up. Squeezing him in places most friends probably wouldn’t squeeze. But.

This was Zack and Zack in his head was just extra friendly with everyone.

**_Not shitting on you buddy._**

**_I tried my best to stay away._ **

**_But you're way too adorable._ **

**_Sephiroth likes you too._ **

**_Maybe he’ll ask you out soon._ **

**_Why don’t you come over?_ **

**_He’s ryt here._ **

**_You can have us both._ **

And Cloud gasped and replied.

**_No._ **

And erased that.

**_~~No.~~ Okay. I'll be there soon._**

**_Just to get it cleared up._ **

Zack replied with a smiley face.

😃

**_Better get your ass ready too._ **

**_You’ve kept us waiting for two days, Spike._**

Cloud pressed both his hands on his face, blushing hotly. He wasn't ready for this. He slapped a hand on his cheek and silently started screaming. His hands were sweating as he climbed down the double bed and left the room.

He mentally tried to convince himself that all he was going to do was make sure Zack wasn't lying.

Meanwhile, his goldfish munched on pellets, fish bowl sitting innocently on the table. The water shook as Cloud closed the door hurriedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm churning out so many stories these past few weeks. But I guess it's fun to write things that aren't just filled with torture or master/slave/pet relationships super mindbreak and BDSM. I was stuck in that genre for awhile in the HP fandom @ _ @ so it's refreshing I'm branching out. But I kinda want to explore that dynamic here too. I just don't know what's the best way to slip it in. Haha. I might write a puppet series where Cloud is just a puppet in every single way imaginable while Sephiroth has his merry way with him.
> 
> But at least in this series, it's alternating dark, creepy, humorous, and sweet fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
